Adventures to the One Piece
by GoldenEclipse116
Summary: This is just a mix up of all kinds of stuff but is also an MLP and One Piece crossover story. Go with the Ninetails crew and the strawhat pirates as tey sail to find the One Piece rated M for Language, sexual content, and blood and gore.


Adventures to the One Piece Chapter 1- Bon Voyage Ninetails crew

**XD Hello everyone and welcome to my mass mashup One Piece fic. It's going to be an awesome story in my opinon, cause of all the different races, plot twists and planning I'm putting into it XD But anyhow not much for me to say about this one, just read and enjoy, and if ya feel like it I'd appreciate a little feedback XD our crew is of course going to start off at a minimum of three, and I'm going to try and keep it less than 15 XD so here's the crew.**

Solar Eclipse/ age 18/ Captain  
Tobacco Leaf/ age 18/ first mate  
Magenta Fleur/ age 19/ doctor/medic

XD So have fun everyone and read to thy hearts' content!

Solar and Leaf smiled as they finished readying their ship.  
"Alright, month's worth of supplies ready to go." Solar said as Leaf nodded lighting two cigarettes and looking at their town.  
"Still can't believe this is how a pirate crew is sent off." Leaf said as Solar saw his uncle, captain Stormwing of the navy and nodded.  
"I know, you know uncle said he'd let us go this time… but if we made a name for ourselves- Don't think like that, bad way to go." Leaf said happily cutting him off as Solar nodded chuckling.

"Vait!" A Russian voice called out and a female Kitsune came running up. She had light pink, magenta and white fur with amazing violet eyes. Solar blinked.  
"Oh no." He said as Leaf's eyes widened.  
"Fucking damn it!" He groaned as they went over to the docking board and tried pulling it up. She stepped on the board.  
"You two thought you could leave vithout me?" She questioned.

They chuckled nervously tugging.  
"Fleur we told you it's too dangerous to g- what he means is please get the fuck off the board, we aren't going to be responsible for you getting hurt." Leaf interjected making Solars' eye twitch a bit.  
She looked at him.  
"Vhat if one of you two gets hurt? who vill take care of you then?" She asked walking up the board.

Solar blinked.  
"I regenerate."  
"I'm practically smoke." They both said blinking owlishly.  
She shrugged.  
"Vhat if one of the crew members you plan on recruiting gets hurt? I'm staying vether you like it or not."  
Solar blinked and leaf pulled out a short sword attached to his back  
"Cut board and you go bye bye?" He suggested.

She smacked him and walked on board. Leaf rubbed his cheek.  
"OW!" He said loudly as some of the villagers and Solar laughed as they pulled the board up. Solar and Leaf smiled waving to their families.  
"Alright Fleur ya got your way." Solar said smiling  
She nodded and smiled happily.

He sighed and smiled.  
"Welp glad to have ya on board, welcome to the Ninetails crew, prepare to set sail." He said smiling happily as Leaf and Solar rushed off preparing.  
She smiled and nodded.  
Yes captain!" Solar smiled as they all worked.

Storm smiled as he watched his nephew ready to take off.  
"There goes my sister's boy, to follow his dream." He said smiling.  
His lieutenant chuckled.  
"Do you still think he will achieve it?" Stormwing sighed.  
"Hopefully, but if he becomes too famous it'll be our job to take care of them." He said sadly.

The Lieutenant nodded.  
"I can understand your pain sir, but where do you think his first stop will be?"  
He sighed.  
"I don't know, contact Captain Smoker. Tell him his brother has taken to the sea." He stated.  
The lieutenant ran off to complete his mission.  
Stormwing watched the ship sailing away and sighed.  
"Farewell Solar, beloved nephew, cursed pirate." He said before walking away.

Solar watched his Uncle and smiled as he turned to Fleur and Leaf.  
"Come on. Let's go." He said as their ship left the dock and sailed. Solar smiled as he pulled out an amulet that looked like a solar eclipse and smiled.  
"I'm gonna follow my dream, mom… I hope you aren't too mad." He said smiling sadly.

-With Lieutenant bone spear (XD Best name I could think of for a bone user.)-

Bone grabbed the transponder snail and dialed in Captain Smoker's number. The phone rang a few times before the other end was answered.  
"What do you want?" Sounded the deep voice of Captain smoker as Bone sighed.  
"Your younger brother Tobacco Leaf has set sail with two other pirates." He said hearing only the silence and small amount of feedback from the phone.

"I see, thank you lieutenant Bone Spear, I will be waiting here for them then." Smoker said as Bone nodded.  
"Yes sir, good day." He said and hung up the transponder snail.

-With smoker-

A largely built grey Kitsune with spiky white hair and his uniform sighed hanging up taking a puff from both his cigars.  
"What good day? I just found out my brother became a pirate." He said in a monotonous tone.

-back with Solar, Leaf and Fleur-

Solar smiled as they all sailed along on the waters watching as the water went along their ship as he took a deep breath smiling happily.  
"Off to our world of adventure." He said happily.

**AAAAAAANNNNNNND CUT!**

So Everyone I know it's a short start up chapter but hey, it's just a voyage so stick around XD  
Also below are what they all look like

Solar Eclipse  
height- 6'6  
weight -250 lb's  
size- tall build with some muscle  
fur color  
primary- crimson red  
secondary- coal black (tips of his ears, tips of tails, chest, stomach, groin, hands, and feet)  
eye color- ocean blue  
hair color-sandy blonde/ brunette  
clothing  
Black tee shirt, crimson hoodie with a black fox paw print on the front, black jeans, and reading glasses  
species- Kitsune  
powers- storm manipulation  
Essemancy (from eating the omni-omni fruit)

Tobacco Leaf (XD it used to be Hemp Leaf but I had to change it for a lot of obvious reasons)  
height- 6'3  
weight- 210 lb's  
size- tall and slightly thin  
fur color  
primary color-forest green  
secondary- ash black (Tips of ears, tips of tails, hands, feet, chest, stomach, jagged ring going around neck)  
eye color-light blue  
hair color-burnt sienna/brunette  
clothing  
Grey tee shirt, light green hoodie, dark blue jeans. (always smoking two cigarettes)  
species- Kitsune  
powers- Aeromancy, ash manipulation  
smoke mimicry/ manipulation (from eating the plume-plume fruit)

Magenta Fleur  
Height- 6'0  
Weight-140 lb's  
size-slim and curvy  
fur color  
primary-magenta  
secondary-white (tips of ears, tail tip, hands, feet, chest, stomach, groin)  
eye color- bright pink  
hair color- bright pink  
clothing  
white tank top, white pants and a white doctors jacket (given to her by her mother)  
species-kitsune  
powers- Healing/mending abilities. Fair amount of strength and ferocity.  
(No devil fruit powers)

Captain Stormwing (Solar's uncle)  
Height- 6'8  
weight-230 lb's  
size- appears to be tall and lanky  
fur color  
primary- navy blue  
sedondary- cloud grey (tips of ears, tips of tails, hands, feet, stomach, chest, groin, one arm is completely grey)  
eye color- blue  
hair color-black  
clothing- Grey trench coat, black tee shirt, dark grey pants, black combat boots (XD had to be fitted for kitsune paws)  
species-kitsune  
powers-storm manipulation

As for Captain Smoker, well if you are a fan of the show you'll know how to connect the dots until he makes a full appearance :3 so until then that's all. So long and good night my fellow readers and writers.

One Piece is owned and created by Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animataion, Madman Entertainment, and Funimation Entertainment. I own only my OC's and the races I have created. Nothing else.


End file.
